Cooking
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Alucard helps Integra prepare a favorite dish of Walter's. Read and Review Please.


Inspired by a review. Alucard cooks, with a surprise outcome. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: hellsing isn't mine.

* * *

Alucard had had many a taste tester. He could not properly taste food for the better half of a millennium. While in the manor of Hellsing he had found that cooking came naturally to him. He enjoyed it and others enjoyed eating. It was a part of him that demanded attention and praise. He would cook and serve. These services were a high point for the vampire. He wanted praise, if he was to serve against his will.

His taste testers had included Abraham's wife, at one point, Abraham himself, Walter, Arthur, even Islands, and finally Integra. She stood before him as he offered her a freshly cut green pepper. She took it in her tiny fingers and ate it.

"Tell me how it tastes," he ordered her and she chewed the vegetable carefully.

"Like a pepper. It's juicy, I suppose," she shrugged. They were making a dish for Walter. It was a dish that he enjoyed from Spain. It was called Paella and it contained the better part of things Integra didn't like. Alucard's gloveless hand slid down the card that held their ingredients. It had been removed from a neat box, labeled _Recipes_. The chef was out for the weekend to see his newborn nephew, so the vampire and girl were on their own. Integra could only trust that Alucard knew what he was doing.

"Do we have the rice?" he asked his little assistant and she went to the pantry, collecting what they required. Rice. She set the box on the counter before the vampire. He poured the cups of it and then poured it into a boiling pot of water. He left the rice to cook and went back to a cutting board. He diced a tomato and slid the ingredient away to begin chopping another vegetable. Integra stole a tomato and ate it happily. She leaned against the counter and watched the vampire's fast movements.

"Get that paprika and the saffron," he told her and she was hunting again. As she did he cut rabbit and chicken into smaller pieces, throwing it in a pan, called a paellera, that had olive oil in the bottom. Integra set his spices before him.

"Ah, thank you little one," he smiled and handed her another piece of tomato. Integra took it happily.

"So, you know what you're doing right?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"I've had time to perfect this technique," he assured his master as he cut meat without looking.

Integra only found herself worrying that the dish would not be properly cooked and Walter would hate it. She watched Alucard read the recipe card again before finally beginning the cooking process. It was like stir-fry, Integra noticed, as Alucard let the meat cook. The rabbit and the chicken that someone else had killed. Integra stood next to Alucard and watched it. He put his arm out and scooted her back from the cooking food as it sizzled and popped.

"Fetch me my other ingredients," Alucard said and Integra did so and Alucard added them into the pan. The sizzling became louder. Integra looked up at her vampire, who smiled.

"When it will be done?" she asked.

"Soon," he said and added paprika, then water. Integra watched him as he cooked. Trying to memorize the dish that she knew Walter enjoyed so much. She had asked him the previous day as he set the tea down, what his favorite food was. He smiled and said the name and then explained to her that it was a Spanish dish that he hadn't had in some time. Then, Integra had stomped down to the Vampire's room and told him about it. Telling him that she needed his help cooking it as the Chef would be out of town. He had agreed and then they there were, standing in the kitchen with paprika filling her nostrils. Integra watched Alucard add the rice and finally set the stove to a simmer. The smells were wafting from the kitchen now. Integra had hoped for just that. Soon, Walter would come down to investigate what was being cooked, and by whom.

"Keep watch, Little one," Alucard said as he finished the dish up, adding the last few ingredients. Integra stood by the door and watched the hallway. She hoped that Alucard was almost done. She could hear something. She turned to see Alucard spooning a heaping portion of the meal onto a single china plate. It steamed and Integra ran to stand next to her vampire as she heard Walter's voice.

"Integra? Are you cooking in there?" he called and entered the kitchen to see the food set out for him. He took a look at it then smiled at Integra. "Did you do this?" he said and seemed resigned.

"Actually, it was me and Alucard," Integra said and the vampire smirked.

"Angel," he said to Walter with a slight bow.

Walter smiled and he went to his plate of Paella. He picked up his fork and took a bite. Integra held her breath as he chewed, but Alucard already knew. He smiled. Walter nodded to Integra and smiled.

"Very good, Mistress," he told the youngster and smiled.

"_Liar," _Alucard was in his head.

"_No one ever said you were a very good cook, Alucard."_


End file.
